Kakashi vs Akatsuki (SMUT)
by UselessScrub
Summary: Kakashi has been caught inside an Akatsuki bondage club, along with Sakura who had tried to rescue him. Contains: BDSM, Rape, Hot Shit.


"Kisame, we'll be taking Kakashi with us."

That was what Itachi had said. And now, the silver-haired shinobi, who was world renowned for his amazing actions in anbu and his sharingan, was trapped inside the Akatsuki base. Good going, Kakashi. Tsunade's going to rip you in half. He thought bitterly to himself. He'd tried everything. His mighty water dragons just slid off of the wall. His greatest jutsus bounced off of the stone surrounding him. Speaking of walls, his legs were chained to them. His hands were, but not as tight. For some reason, the cuffs were not made of metal, but of fur. Kakashi had just figured that it was one of the other weird things the Akatsuki did. He knew a little about the members; maybe it was what Kakuzu did to save money. He had heard Hidan calling him, "Money whore" earlier. Rumor was that he had gone to one of those "bondage clubs" that were so popular with Akatsuki members. It was a lot of money to enter one of those places. Unfortunately, some of the stuff that went on in there rubbed off on him. Eventually, it was not a surprise for Kakashi to find himself cuffed to his bed with a gag in his mouth, with his pants down. He panicked slightly after realizing what was going on. "Oh god." Even if he wasn't a virgin, this definitely wasn't a nice way to wake up.

"Oh. You're finally awake." A monotone voice came from the doorway. He managed to look up, seeing a familiar face. The dark lines by his eyes, the long hair, the cold and sadistic look of the sharingan. It was none other than Itachi Uchiha, the man who had killed his entire clan in one night without any assistance. His heartless eyes, at the sight of Kakashi helplessly strung to the mattress, narrowed, and lifted at the corners.

"Comfortable?" he asked. Not particularly, he thought. "I hope you are," Itachi said, "Because what's coming next won't be so nice." Kakashi shivered at the daunting prospect of the tortures awaiting him. He imagined hobbling back to Tsunade, three prosthetic limbs and an artificial spine. Worse, the idea of facing Tsunade with a job not done was worse. She could be a dominatrix when she got angry. He vaguely remembered Kurenai and Asuma talked about it after under performing on missions. It didn't sound very pleasant.

"What, Uchiha? Is the guy finally awake yet?" Kakashi knew that voice. It was the psycho who had been with Sasori. The blonde babe lingered over his bed, poking his cheek experimentally. Kakashi moved his head to the side, giving her a cold glare. She laughed. That was when he noticed her attire. She was only wearing a bathrobe. What odd attire for something such as a bondage club. Then again, he wasn't sure he wanted to see what was under the fluffy fabric. Yes, he prefered the fluffy fabric.

"Oi, you, it's rude to stare at women." Hidan's voice brought him back from his subconscious. Kakashi sighed and looked at Hidan. "Are you sure you can call that thing a woman?" Hidan reached over and slapped Kakashi on the cheek. Not too hard. Deidara and Itachi needed this prize intact. Suddenly, another voice echoed down from a stairwell down the hall. "We've got another one. It's a pretty little girly here to save her master."

Dammit. Kakashi groaned internally. This could be Sakura. Only more trouble would come out of this. Tobi came down the stairs with Sakura slung over his shoulder. Sakura's hands were tied. She drooped her head in embarrassment. She was dressed in a loose robe, and it showed all the wrong places. The cell door was opened, and she was tossed in. Right into Kakashi. Cherry citrus, Kakashi thought dreamily. Sakura smelled like she always did. Just how she knew he liked it. Kakashi looked down at her, and then straight away. She was giving him the puppy eyes. She knew he would do anything for her if she gave him those.

Watching into the cell, Itachi grinned nastily. "It'll be our turn soon, just let them have their fun."

Sakura downcast her eyes. "Please master, they said we'd be able to go if we did one thing." Phew, Kakashi thought. It can't be much worse than this. "What?" he asked.

"Each other." was the whispered reply. Kakashi's face turned 20 shades of red. "WHAT!" he roared at the sniggering Akatsuki members. "WHAT IS THIS!" Sakura grabbed Kakashi's head, and pulled his head towards her, "I'd like to go home, master," she breathed.

Kakashi's mind was thrown into a frenzied panic. No. No he'd rather hobble back to Tsunade with prosthetic limbs. And besides, he was still chained down to the mattress, which was beginning to grow sweaty from his nervousness. Sakura breathed into his ear, her voice dripping with lust, soft and alluring.

"You've always been like this, Master Kakashi. I guess I'll just have to take charge." she whispered, wrapping her hands around his exposed member. "I see… you're not as excited to see me as I am to see you."

"..."

"Let's change that." she said, beginning to rub her hands around his shaft. Kakashi curled over, and pulled against the restraints. His mouth opened, and he gasped around the piece of plastic between his teeth. His eyes nearly closed our of pleasure, and then he arched his back, letting his member slip out of Sakura's sweaty hands, and rather close to her pelvis. "Not yet, Master," she grinned, and forced him back onto the bed. Kakashi squirmed under her grip. This felt oddly wrong. I mean, it was his student. They'd usually be punished deeply for such actions. Yet the forbidden fruit always tasted the sweetest, and he couldn't help but groan in pleasure as Sakura positioned herself over his overly hard cock. *chicken noise*

"Here goes," Sakura grinned. And she slid herself onto him. Both moaned at the sensation. Kakashi's back arched as Sakura didn't even give herself time to adjust to his member as she began moving on his dick, her back arching in a naughty manner. Kakashi glanced up slightly. Her positioning and her sweet moans… she was kind of cute. Wait, no. He mustn't think these type of things. But, her pale white skin, her smooth pink hair, her perfect figure and waist… It was too much. Kakashi gritted his teeth and used his arms to force himself deeper into her. She gasped at the new sensation, tears welling in the corners of her beautiful eyes. Kakashi felt a pressure rising in his dick, and he knew what was going to happen.

Suddenly, Sakura was violently ripped off of Kakashi, and thrown into Tobi's arms by Itachi. "Not yet," he hissed out of gritted teeth. "I need him for longer" Kakashi sat up panting. His crotch was red, after being rubbed roughly by Sakura. Itachi loomed over him, a smug smirk on his face. "I hope you're enjoying this, Senpai." he mocked, reminiscing on their time in ANBU.

Kakashi's face was burning a bright crimson as he pulled on the chains. I swear to god, Itachi. This is too far, even for you. Itachi ran a hand over his jawline. "Well, you two are being raped as ninja trash anyways… I guess most likely not. My turn."

He snapped his fingers, and two masked Akatsuki members (no doubt blushing furiously) walked in the room. "Sit this strong man up," Itachi ordered. "I will see for myself how strong he is."

The two members grabbed Kakashi's strapping arms and hoisted him upward, so that he was up against the cell wall. Itachi walked over, and grabbing Kakashi's waist, looked him straight in the eye. Kakashi shivered. He couldn't imagine would happen next. Itachi leaned close to him, and gently bit Kakashi's ear. "You're mine."

Itachi's fingers slowly spidered down Kakashi's chest, making him twitch and convulse in his chains. His fingers slowly converged below his waist, and slowly reached his thighs. Itachi's fingers stroked his inner thigh, and squeezed the muscle. Kakashi let out a compulsive wheeze, and bent over. Itachi grabbed Kakashi by the shoulder with one hand and forced him upwards again. "Oh no, that's not nearly enough for me." Itachi leaned against Kakashi, his shoulders supporting Kakashi's lean frame. His hand rubbed his chest area, and the other went down to the ground, where a small bowl of a lubricant lay. He gently dipped his hand in, and bringing it up to Kakashi's flickering eyelids, grinned. "Here's the fun part, senpai."

His one hand reached down, and grabbed Kakashi's cock. Kakashi convulsively twitched, and let a little drop of saliva slowly run down his chin. Itachi, spotting his chance, stuck out his tongue, and licked it off of his face. He licked his lips at the taste.

His hand, slowly at first, began toying with the Kakashi's tip. His hands moved slowly up and down, in a constant fluid motion. He could feel it flexing under his hand. Turning near 90 degrees, he took one hand free, and held the shaft still with one hand. With the other, he rubbed, not furiously, but masterfully on the tip. Kakashi squirmed underneath his grip. He had gone through so much training for interrogation and torture, but never for something like this. It was hard to pretend he felt nothing when he definitely felt something. A very GOOD something.

Kakashi's hips arched, a groan escaping his lips as he felt the knot in his stomach quickly unravel. Love gravy shot out from the tip of his shaft, spraying into Tobi's one showing eye. The lollipop-masked man clasped his gloved hands over his eye, groaning. "Goddamnit… hang on." he ran out and locked the bathroom door.

"What a killjoy," Itachi muttered, wiping his hands on Kakashi's face. Kakashi, exhausted from the ordeal, slumped over, and passed out.

The Next Day

~Time skip brought to you by Pantene~

Kakashi woke up the next day. His mind was cloudy. He looked around, unsure of what happened. Sure, he remembered the bondage club, and being violated by Itachi, but he had no clue how he had suddenly gone from that scene to now. Did I pass out…? He asked himself, flinching as he sat up as much as he possibly could in that state.

"Oh, you're awake. Finally, I was getting bored guarding you." Deidara said, smirking as she placed her hands on the bed in front of him. Not again, I thought we were finally done with this. Deidara's soft hands lifted his chin up, forcing him to look into her blue eyes. "If you thought Itachi was good, I think you'll like me even more." she spoke softly, yet with a certain tone of arrogance. Her lips greedily pressed against his. Deidara was still wearing the same bathrobe as from the night before. Her hair, although there was still a few locks hanging over her eyes, cascaded around him, and it smelled amazing. Peach, he thought dreamily. Deidara raised both of her legs around Kakashi, straddled him, and pushed him over on the bed. Her soft hands caressed the back of his head, and stroked his shoulder.

At this provocation, he placed his hands on her hips, and pulled himself upwards, hungrily sucking her in. Deidara, shocked at his acceptance, closed her eyes, and pushed her breasts up against his bare chest. Kakashi silently cursed himself, but he didn't want to stop. He positioned himself at her entrance. Deidara smirked, staring into his only showing eye.

"Oh, Kakashi-san, how scandalous of you." she said smugly, slowly lowering herself onto him, being a massive fucking tease. Kakashi, beginning to lose himself, groaned impatiently. He just wanted it to be over, but he wanted to enjoy himself doing it.

"Oh we can do more, much more," Kakashi whispered, moving his soft lips up and down her beautifully white neck. "If you just loosen these cuffs." Seduced by his charming eyes, and his cheeky grin, she complied. With his arms relatively free, he pushed himself up, grabbed Deidara, and flipped her around. She sat on him. In all the ways possible. Kakashi leaned backwards, forcing her to arch her back as well. He slowly ran his hands up her chest, paused, and playfully grabbed her exposed breasts. This furthered the experience, and she nearly orgasmed right then and there. But he needed her. And she wanted to feel more of him. He gritted his teeth, and curved his pelvis upwards, and went into her. Deep into her. She gasped, wailed, and cried out, but she was not in pain. Finally, under Kakashi's masterful touch, she slowly turned around, stroked his face, and collapsed. Right on his crotch. Kakashi let out a low groan of pleasure. He placed his hands onto Deidara's tiny waist and slowly began pumping into her. Deidara moaned softly into his chest, placing small, soft kisses down his neck. He rolled his head to the side, exposing more of his neck for her to ravage.

Deidara complied, exploring the new territory she had been granted access to. She placed her hands on his chest, the lips on her hands separating and licking his chest, caressing his muscles and exploring every crook and crevice of his muscular build. She ran her hands through his thick hair, and stroked his chest. A tongue flashed out and began licking every inch of this godly man it could find. It ran down the side of his body, and back up onto his chest. They licked the side of his pectorals, and on front as well. Kakashi's back straightened at this new arousal, and he let out a purr of pleasure. Deidara's tongue flicked his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder. She was close, and he could tell by the way she squeezed around him.

Eventually, the blonde angel couldn't hold in her moans any more. "K-Kakashi-san, I'm close!" she cried out, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. Kakashi could only grunt in reply as he threw his head back in pleasure. Deidara's eyes filled with tears, and she threw her neck back. "I-I can't help it!" she wailed, and she shut her eyes, and let out the longest moan Kakashi had ever heard. Kakashi smirked as his handiwork climaxed right on top of him. Just another day's work, I guess" he thought. He must find Sakura. As much as this blonde's figure beckoned to him, he had greater duties. He rolled her body off of his, (not after taking one last long look, you don't get to see a naked Akatsuki member every day) and stretched. He picked up his loose outfit off the ground, and put it on. He destroyed the cuffs rubbing at his leg with ease, and stood up. Kakashi stretched up, pushing against his back slightly and causing a satisfying crack to come from his spine. She was probably somewhere else inside the club. After breaking the bars with a chidori, he began slinking through the shadows and trying to find his pink-haired student. He didn't dare summon his dogs here; they'd laugh at him beyond belief.

The rooms he walked past were filled with screams and moans. He wasn't sure if he should be aroused or utterly disgusted. Kakashi opened up his sharingan, scanning around the area. She was still away down the hall. By habit, Kakashi found his hands in his pockets.

"Sakura, are you in there?"

The brief sounds of chains rattling was followed by a voice he was glad to hear.

"Kakashi-sensei! Yes, it's me!" at least she sounded overjoyed. He just hoped they didn't do anything too terribly to her as he took a few steps back. "Get away from the door, Sakura." he said, making hand signs. The ground underneath the door disappeared, dragging the door down with it. Sakura strained against the chains at the sight of Kakashi. "Sensei, break these chains with your rasengan!"

Kakashi froze. Rasengan? What was she thinking? Sakura clapped her hand to her mouth, realizing her mistake. Kakashi felt something cold in the pit of his stomach. "What did you do with Sakura!" he roared, grabbing the "Sakura" and shaking her violently. He knew that the intelligent Sakura would never mistake Rasengan for Chidori. This was an imposter.

Suddenly, like wax, Sakura's skin melted away, and under it lay the grinning face of Bitch. "Hey there, sensei" he whispered. "I'm disappointed." Two akatsuki members stepped from the shadowed corners of the cell, one holding Sakura. He had his hand over her mouth, and the other, who knows where. Kakashi silently cursed himself. He should have checked the corners before he entered, one of the basic ANBU rules that had been hammered into his head during training. Now, he would have to fight. The other two were of no worry, as they were not senior members, but Bitch was a real fight.

Kakashi's sharingan spurred as he tried a Genjutsu first, casting the entire room into darkness. They couldn't disrupt the chakra flow if they were all caught. "Go to sleep." he grumbled to himself as the three falled to the floor. It seemed finding Sakura would prove to me a much harder task than he initially thought. He raised the earth underneath the door, locking the three akatsuki members inside. Alright, he had to summon his dogs. Kakashi's hand met the ground as Pakkun appeared. ""What do you need this time, kakashi? And where are we?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Err… we're inside an Akatsuki bondage club. But that's not the point right now."he said, clearing his throat as Pakkun looked as if he were going to burst out laughing. "I need you to track down Sakura for me."

Pakkun sniffed the air. "Oh I smell her all right. It's tainted though. A strange smell… It smells like... Itachi. And blood." Kakashi's lips tightened furiously as he imagined what Itachi might be doing to her. The blood was what worried him. She might be being tortured, or stabbed. Or she might just be on her period. Either one was possible. It was the former that worried him.

Pakkun chimed in helpfully again. "And… semen. Wait WHAT?" Pakkun barked in his indignation. He growled. "Kakashi, what have you been doing?" Kakashi nervously scratched his chin. "Nothing. How do you mean?"

"I mean, have you recently engaged in sexual activity with Miss Sakura?"

"Well I-"

'Yes?

"You see-"

"I'm waiting"

Kakashi let out a deep sigh. He said very fast in one breath, "SakuraandIwereforcedtobangfortheamusementoftheakatsukiImsorry."

Pakkun's eyes were practically bugging out of his head. "WHAT?!" Kakashi facepalmed, waving his hand. "Alright, alright. Pakkun, can we talk about this later? We need to find Sakura and get out of here. NOW." Pakkun looked as if he were about to ask another question, but decided against it as he ran down the hall. 'This way, keep up." He growled out, sprinting down the hall. Kakashi followed in quick pursuit, keeping his eyes on the small pug on the ground. He wanted to get this done and go home. At least he would come back with some good information. (and a good time, but he didn't need to tell Tsunade about THAT much.)

Kakashi busted out of the place, looking around. The sky was red…. Why hadnt he noticed before?! He facepalmed. This was all an illusion…..

Meaning it would go on forever.


End file.
